All On Top Of The Speed Train
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario and his friends fend off an army of Shy Guys on top of a speeding train! Will the heroes win, or will the villains top out?


**All On Top Of The Speed Train**

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, I felt like doing an action packed, six on all battle between some of my favorite Mario characters (including Mario himself of course) and an army of Shy Guys. Why Shy Guys? because I like them, they're underappreciated, and they make for interesting enemies. Besides, it's about time I used someone other than Koopas, Goombas, or the usual crew of Mario baddies. Anyway, I'm off. Enjoy, ladies and gents!

Disclaimer: Mario, Waluigi, Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Junior, Shy Guys and anything else in this story belong to Nintendo. Pegg the Penguin belongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

Mario looked down as the train continued going at full speed. He, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Bowser Junior, and an army of angry Shy Guys were all on top of the train that was plowing through the grassy meadows, preparing themselves as the Shy Guys brought along bombs and missiles. Getting into a fighting pose, Mario took one quick glance behind him to see nothing but clear blue skies and the wide open meadows as the five other Mario characters fought against the Shy Guys.

Waluigi took out his whip and swiftly whipped the Shy Guys, grabbing a purple-colored one and spinning him around until he was dizzy. Waluigi grinned, before being pushed off the train's roof, looking down to see the train's wheels pumping on the rusty railroad track. As three Shy Guys ran towards Waluigi, he used his legs as propellers and got back up, whacking away the Shy Guys.

Daisy tag teamed with Birdo and attacked by switching orders. Daisy used her kicks while Birdo fired her eggs. This combo proved to be working until a few minutes later, when a Shy Guy tossed several bombs at the two females, blasting themand part of the roof off of the train. Daisy screamed as she held onto the roof's railings, with Birdo holding her by the legs. As the Shy Guys tried to stomp on Daisy's fingertips, Birdo fired several of her eggs upward, hitting the masked freaks in the face. Birdo then climbed up on top of Daisy as she continued firing her eggs, jumping back onto the roof and spinning around, eggs splattering the Shy Guys everywhere. She then turned around and grabbed Daisy by her right arm, lifting the princess up as Daisy began screaming in her high pitched voice, which was enough to defeat the Shy Guys.

Bowser Junior retreated into his shell and began spinning around the Shy Guys, avoiding their attacks with ease as they continued missing. Bowser Jr. then popped behind one of the cannons, getting out a red fireball and setting the cannon on fire, causing the Shy Guys to be blasted off into the sky. Junior grinned as he then got out his Gadd Paintbrush and began to obliterate the Shy Guys, painting, whacking, and smacking them all over the place. As a result, however, the blue-colored roof of the train was now covered with different colors, enough to make the roof look like a rainbow. Bowser Jr. then retreated into his shell again, poking out the Gadd Paintbrush as he began spinning, using both attacks as a smooth combo to kniock out the Shy Guys even further without damaging himself.

Toadette screamed as she dodged the bullets fired at her, nearly tripping off the train. She caught herself and sighed, not long before she was pinned in the head by a baseball bat. Toadette moaned as she then had several turnips chucked at her by the Shy Guys. Angered, Toadette got back up and screamed her war cry as he pounced on one particular blue-colored Shy Guy and tried taking his mask off. She was successful, and she used the torn mask as a shield from the bullets as she ran across on the roof. Toadette then spotted a couple of cannons, and she grinned evilly as she aimed the cannons at the Shy Guys, firing at will as the turnips came bursting out, knocking one Shy Guy by another off of the train.

The train passengers who were watching from the windows cheered as they watched the action heat up, whilst the train conductor continued on, as if nothing of interest was happening at all.

Mario moaned as he shook his head and looked down, to see the Shy Guys having him all tied up. mario tried to struggle to break free, but it was to no avail, as a Bandit quickly grabbed him and dashed several miles beyond the train, setting the plumber onto the railroad track. The bandit chuckled as he slapped Mario several times in the face and took his coins, taking off further as the train steadily approached. Mario growled as he tried to form fireballs in his hands, but it didn't work to burn out the rope enough, so he began kicking out his legs. Sadly, the rope was tight, and Mario needed the help of someone else, so he called out as loud as he could, sweat coming down nervously across his pale face.

As Waluigi kicked the Shy Guys he was tangled up with his whip, he turned around, to hear Mario's plea. Calling out to Junior, Waluigi jumped off the train and ran towards Mario, followed closely by Bowser Jr. Waluigi managed to grab the rope and untie Mario, while Bowser Jr. quickly urged the train to stop. The train conductor saw this ahead of time, and stopped the train. The train came to a loud halt as nearly enough was crammed inside. Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette held onto the railing as the Shy Guys piled on them. Daisy then felt her stomach gurgling, and she accidentally farted loudly, loud enough to blow the entire Shy Guy armada and their equipments off of the train.

The train conductor sighed as the passengers cheered loudly. Mario, Waluigi, and Bowser Junior came by, and they, as well as Birdo and Toadette, congratulated Daisy for getting rid of the Shy Guy armada, although they did cover their noses in spite of the bad smell, except for Toadette. Daisy only slightly blushed as she rubbed the back of her head, laughing. The five others joined in as well, and they headed back inside to have a well deserved meal.


End file.
